happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Keepin' it Reel
"Keepin' it Reel" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the seventeenth of the second season, and forty-fourth overall. HTF's Episode Description Do you want butter with that popcorn? No cell phone or screaming babies in the theater please, we've got a Happy Tree Friends feature to watch!! Plot A happy Flippy settles into a seat in a movie theatre, popcorn in hand. In front of him, Mime mimics eating popcorn, but does so quite loudly. As Flippy calmly beckons Mime to be more quiet, Lumpy enters the theatre, arms full of snacks and drinks. He accidentally bumps into the projector, which causes it to start flashing white. This causes Flippy to start having war flashbacks, resulting in an emergence of Evil Flippy. Immediately, Flippy goes over to Mime, who is now pretending to drink soda from a straw. He laughs mischieviously, then Mime is raised up slightly and then pulled down into the seat. He flails silently as Flippy comes up and pulls down on the seat, tearing Mime apart. Next, as Petunia stands by the popcorn machine, Flippy laughes evil and grabs her head and smashes it through the glass of the machine. Petunia screams as Flippy holds her head above the flame. Popping sounds are heard as her head begins expanding, until finally, popcorn-sized pieces of her brain pop out of her head. We now cut to the middle of the theatre (between the seats and the screen) as the theater is constantly plunged into darkness and then relit briefly by the flashing projector. We first see Flippy chasing Flaky before it goes dark. When it does, we hear Flaky's scream. Then we see Flippy strangling Flaky as Cuddles watches on in horror. Then we see Flippy clubbing Cuddles in the face, using Flaky's body and quills as a mace. Finally, we see a lifeless (debatably) and bloody Cuddles and a decapitated Flaky lying on the ground. By the projector, Toothy backs up and looks around, whimpering in fear. Flippy pops up from behind the projector, breathing heavily, and shoves it forward. The lens of the projector pierces Toothy's skull and forces his eye out of its socket. On the screen, Toothy's bloodshot eye is displayed. Toothy's pupil moves around the screen as Toothy screams in pain. His screams die out as his eye is burnt and the screen returns to white. Suddenly, popcorn flies at the screen and we hear booing. Unaware of all that has gone on around him, Lumpy sits in his seat, angrily throwing popcorn and booing at the screen. Flippy emerges in the row of seats behind Lumpy. As the episode irises out, we hear a crunching/squishing noise, indicating that Lumpy didn't fare any better than his fellow moviegoers. Moral "A picture is worth a thousand words!" Blurb A BlurB for this episode was released on November 25, 2014 on the Mondo official site. It contained these annotations: *'BlurB!' *'An episode about going to the movies' *'Boring! What could happen at the movies?' *'Oh, Flippy is there? Everybody is going to die.' *'Mimes cost the theater companies millions of dollars in lost revenue due to sneaking in snacks.' *'They're impossible to stop.' *'Yes, they are watching the Buddhist Monkey Classic; "''Enter the Garden"' *'Strobe lights set off Flippy.' *'That's why you don't ever invite him to a Rave''' *'For the record, Mime bought this soda at the concession stand' *'Theater seat accidents like this happen everyday. This is why I bring my own seat' *'Fun Fact: A skunk's brain wouldn't actually pop like popcorn' *'It would be more like Kettle Korn. Sweet and salty!' *'Side note: The IMAX screens in the Happy Tree Friends world are totally a rip off' *'Theater Fact: No theater keeps the projector in between the seats of a theater' *'This is the reason why' *'If his eye were digital, it wouldn't burn like film' *'I think Lumpy is perfectly justified in his "booing"' *'He paid good money for the movie.' *'I hope he gets a refund' *'Ok, he probably didn't get that refund' Note: The video is not released yet on YouTube. Video link: http://mondomedia.com/watch/h1bbbc Deaths #Mime is torn to pieces by Flippy, using Mime's theater seat. #Petunia's brains are popped like popcorn when Flippy holds her head over a flame. #Cuddles is killed when Flippy whacks him over the head, using Flaky's quills as a mace. (debatable) #Flaky is decapitated by Flippy. #Toothy's skull is impaled by a movie projector and it's likely that his brain was burnt by the extreme heat the projector gave off. #At the end of the episode, Flippy sneaks up on Lumpy, and there is a cracking sound off screen. It can be assumed that Lumpy got his neck snapped, then died. (death not shown) Goofs #At the beginning of the episode, Lumpy's right antler points up and his left antler points down. This is reversed at the end of the episode. #Mime's ears disappear after he is killed. #Similarly, after Mime is killed, his nose goes from being its normal heart shape to being the red rubber nose he had in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. This may be because they used the same head. #Right before Petunia's head smashed through the glass of the popcorn machine, Flippy has four arms. #When Flippy shoves Petunia into the popcorn machine, his mouth is upside-down. The same happened when he's killing Mime. #After Flippy kills Toothy, his buckteeth are together when they should be apart. #If one were to look closely, you can see some of Flaky's quills on Cuddles when he's clubbed by Flippy. But when he was laying dead, those quills are gone. #Mime having his limbs being torn off from getting crushed by his seat can't be that possible. Based on the cracking sounds, it made it sound like he broke his back. #If one looks closely when Flippy was chasing Flaky, it looks like they were both running on the wall in the edge of the screen. #When Flippy put Petunia's head over the fire, the bottom of Petunia's face was turning black because of the fire. But when her head bursted, the burnt area vanished and turned back to blue. Quick Shot Moment When we first see Petunia (when she's marveling at the popcorn machine), there's a brief shot of Toothy with the projector rammed through his head. (This quick shot moment spoils Toothy's death.) Trivia *The movie the Happy Tree Friends go to watch is the Buddhist Monkey feature Enter the Garden. *This episode marks the first time where Fliqpy has killed Lumpy. He attempted to do so on several more separate occasions, but failed. However, he kills Lumpy once again in A Vicious Cycle, nearly ten years; But in the form of a tricycle instead of his usual self. *This is one of the few occasions where Mime makes an audible sound. The other three are Happy Trails pt. 1, Out of Sight, Out of Mime and Something Fishy. **When Mime is ripped apart he makes a sound similar to the one he made in Out of Sight, Out of Mime, making this episode yet another example that he isn't mute. *The moral of this episode is the same as the one from See What Develops. *This episode marks Fliqpy's first debatable kill(Cuddles). *Petunia screams exactly the same as Giggles in Stayin' Alive. *This used to be the most recent occasion of Fliqpy killing (or attempting to harm) Flaky. This won't happen again until By The Seat Of Your Pants. *Nutty was originally supposed to appear in the episode drinking from a slushy in the background, which is said during the commentary in the Third Strike Happy Tree Friends DVD. Nutty's role'' in the episode was instead cut out, which led to the creation of the episode ''Icy You. *This is the last time Fliqpy has crooked teeth. He will have rather sharp teeth in future episodes. *The YouTube thumbnail spoils Petunia's death. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes